Avatar: The Legend of the Sun
by Five Pies To The Face
Summary: Avatar Ravi has been thrust into the city life after a life-altering encounter with a bandit. How can he hold up against the prejudices against him and where he's from? Will he live up to everyone's expectations, or will he vanquish in the hands of an unseen enemy?
1. The Rip of Loss

Fire. Air. Water. Earth.

Avatar Korra's time in the world has ended. Republic City and all surrounding nations mourned the loss of the great bending master. They eagerly awaited the arrival of the next Avatar, set to be born somewhere in the Earth Kingdom. No one expected a scrawny farm kid from a nameless village. But Ravi will have to face bigger problems than the prejudice of his home town. He will face a threat no one could have foretold.

* * *

Sun crept into Ravi's small bedroom. His eyes opened, then squinted at the sudden light. He swung himself off his old, raggedy mattress, peeling off his sweaty work clothes from the night before. Ravi had gone to bed so late, that he didn't even bother to change. He grabbed a fresh pair of clothes out of his dresser drawer, then headed outside to the bath house to freshen up before breakfast.

Now clad in brown overalls, dark brown work boots, and a gray t-shirt, he went back inside the humble farm house to grab a bite to eat. His mother stood by the antique stove, heating up a kettle of water. "Good morning, my son," she said, warmly.

Ravi kissed her left cheek. "Good morning to you, mama."

"Seems we have a very special day today, don't we?"

The young boy looked clueless for a moment, then scratched his head. "Oh," Ravi mumbled. "It's my birthday. I forgot."

His mother clasped her hands together, then opened a rusted metal door from under a cabinet. "Here, Ravi. Here's some silver pieces.. Go to the market, get some milk, and a little something special for you. Hurry along, before your Jook gets cold." She brushed him out of the kitchen via the back door, and he went around to the barn to get his Ostrich-Horse, Jung.

"Hey, pal. We're going to the market. Saddle up." The Ostrich-Horse bent down, and Ravi attached a brown leather saddle to his back. He fastened the reigns, then climbed onto the animal. "Ya." The ostrich-horse took off out of the barn, and followed the only road leading to the market from his house. Once they reached the market, he tied the ostrich-horse to a pole.

"Ravi, happy birthday!" shouted Lee, a family-friend. The teenager approached the man with a warm smile.

"Thank you, very much," Ravi pulled out a silver-piece. "One jar of milk, please. Our hippo-cow is sick, still."

"What a shame," the man said. "Alright, here you go." Ravi also picked out a bar of chocolate for his family to share. He and his pet left to go home after a goodbye to the man.

* * *

Upon returning home, something seemed off. His father would be working by now outside in the garden, but he wasn't. He put his horse up and fed the animals like normal, and headed inside. "Mama, Papa, I'm back with the milk- Mama!?" His mother was unconscious and tied up by the stove. The kettle was overflowing with hot water. He quickly turned off the flames. "Mama!" Ravi went to untie his mother, but he heard a crash from inside his parents' bedroom. He went to go investigate the scene but someone grabbed him by the arm. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Long live the Dark Avatar," the woman hissed. He was dragged out of the house and tied up by strings of metal onto an electric pole about a hundred feet from the house. The lady pulled down her hood, not facing Ravi, and combusted the home. Ravi cried out for his parents, but it was too late; the little farm house went up into flames, pieces of wood flying every which way. He screamed out in agony.

"Mother! Father!" Tears poured down his face and onto the ground by his work boots. "Mother! No!"

The lady, now masked, turned to face Ravi. "Why don't you just take a nap for a while?" She bended lightning onto the pole, and shocked the boy enough to make him pass out.

* * *

He woke up, still chained to the pole. "M-mother… Father.." His knees were weak; if he had not been held up, Ravi'd be on the ground. He could hear police sirens down the road, and he tried to move his head. But he couldn't. Out of the corner of his eye he saw police get out of the car, and one raced over to him. Ravi struggled against the bonds, but it was no use. He cried, helplessly and the man metal bended him out of the restraints. The boy fell to the ground, clutching his knees, sobbing. The police man knelt down, and placed a hand on his back.

"Ravi," the man spoke softly. "It's me, your uncle. I'm here. It's going to be okay. I.. Heard the call down in the next town over and… I knew it was your farm.. I had to come.. see it for myself… but I- I… I didn't think.. It was really your mother. I'm so sorry." Ravi hugged his uncle tightly, while other policemen and women investigate the scene. "We've got to get this boy out of here. His parents probably didn't make it out of the explosion alive.."

The words melded together as Ravi's mind swam. Suddenly, his eyes began to flash white. Air swarmed around him as he propelled upwards. Ravi screamed out a blood-curdling scream, and fire spurted out of his mouth like a torch. His uncle and the other police backed up, and one called in for backup on the radio-watch. Chunks of earth joined in the circle, as well as a stream of water from a bucket.

"Ravi! Please, listen to me! You have to stand down! I know you're hurting! But it's going to be okay! You will be okay!"

"Officer Hiro, you don't know what you're doing-"

Hiro cut her off. "He's my nephew. I know exactly what I'm doing."

The elements all began to dissipate, and Ravi lowered to the ground gradually, where he fell to his knees. The light faded from his eyes, and tears began to fall again. Officer Hiro approached the boy carefully. He wrapped him in his arms and held on tightly.

* * *

Ravi sat on his new bed in his uncle's house. The room was larger than his old one, but it wasn't by a lot. A firm mattress sat in the corner by a window, and the walls were an emerald green. The floor was a complementary deep oak, which Ravi appreciated nicely. It reminded him of his father's brooding eyes. A soft knock came from the door on the other side of the room. "Come in," he mustered.

"Hello, Ravi." An old woman with wrinkles for days and graying hair entered the room. She wore white robes with a blue trim. Her skin was dark, while her eyes were bright and blue. "My name is Kia. I am part of the order of the white lotus. It is my pleasure to meet you, Avatar."

"Avatar?"

"That's right. You're young, only fourteen, but the evidence is there. The police cameras were rolling when you went into the avatar state for the, I assume, first time."

Ravi's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't understand."

"Did your uncle not tell you?"

"No…"

"Well, then. Looks like we have work to do." The lady smiled kindly in a way that reminded him of his mother. He offered a small smile in return. "I suppose he didn't know what to say. But he has agreed to let you be relocated to Republic City, for formal training and education."

Ravi looked puzzled. "I have to leave?"

"Yes, you do. Tonight. We have an airplane ride all set. We need to get you out of here before those bandits come back."

Ravi gathered his things in a small satchel, and hugged his uncle goodbye. "Do me a favor, Ravi," Hiro said. "Say hello to my son, Tinley, if you see him. I miss him terribly."

The Avatar nodded. "Of course, Uncle Hiro. Goodbye." He was loaded into a small car, and taken to the Ba Sing Se National Airport, where he would be shipped off to Republic City. Ravi glanced out the window of the plane, having never seen anything like what's out there. "I'll live for you, mama and papa. I promise with all my heart."

And the legend continues…


	2. Welcome to Republic Academy

Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading my dumb little story. Greatly appreciated! Please leave a review if you can.

* * *

Fire. Air. Water. Earth.

"Welcome, Avatar Ravi, to Republic City." Ravi looked around, stretching; he had fallen asleep. The man standing above him had on black and red, leading Ravi to assume he was Fire Nation. "You will be taken straight to the most elite school in the land, United Republic Academy. There you will begin your Avatar training and continue your education."

Ravi looked at the man, standing up out of the airplane seat. "Where will I live?" he asked.

The man smiled. "You will live in a dorm on campus. It's a boarding school."

"Yeah, more like boring school," Ravi mumbled under his breath. The man didn't seem to notice.

"Come along now, Avatar. You have a busy day ahead of you."

* * *

"This is the Academy." A beautiful red brick school laid in a grassy field. School children hurried along inside, like busy bees. The stairs leading up to the double doors were stone, and there was a statue of a woman holding a book. "The statue is of Hakia Aklaq. She founded the school in 176 AG, 84 years ago."

Ravi stared at the statue, walking towards it slowly. "She has a last name," he noted.

A soft wind ruffled the man's robes, and he settled them down briskly. "Most everyone does nowadays. Don't you?"

Ravi turned to his guide. "Yes, but we never used it. I grew up in a small village, but my father was born in Ba Sing Se.. Upper ring." His voice cracks in despair. "Our last name is Sun."

"Fitting."

"My parents had a sense of humor, naming me Sun Sun." He laughed.

A bell rang from the inside. The man grew stiff. "Let's get you inside, hm?"

* * *

"I assure you, Avatar, you will be welcomed here. This is the most elite, professional school to offer in the entire world. We have all kinds of spiritual and bending programs. Even some nonbending programs, as well. You will be given a mentor for each element, as you are the Avatar. Tell me, Mr. Sun, have you completed your earth bending training?" Ravi shook his head, being too overwhelmed to answer. "Ah. We'll start with that, then. Your uniform will be provided for you, as well as extra clothing, such as pajamas. We understand... your current situation, and we are deeply sorry. But rest assured, this academy is a family." The principal stuck his hand; Ravi shook it.

* * *

"This is your dorm," The man who escorted him earlier said. He had led him down a narrow hall with many doors leading to different dorms. Ravi wasn't sure if he would be able to differentiate, but he'd have to trust his instinct. "As you would, Avatar." The man begun to leave, but Ravi stopped him.

"You never told me your name, sir."

"Don." He left.

Ravi entered the dorm room. There was a bunk bed on the right wall, adjacent to the door. Opposite the door were two desks and a bookshelf separating them. On the left wall were two closet doors. The walls for a bland, light, hospital-like blue, while the floors were a light brown wood. Ravi sat down on the obviously unoccupied bottom bunk, kicking his work boots off. He placed them neatly under the bed, and walked over to the closet. He opened the door, and pairs of white dress shirts with short and long sleeves along with khaki pants and shorts were hung up, as well as some casual clothing and pajamas.. A yellow bow tie laid on a shelf with some socks and other undergarments. He quickly closed the closet door and moved onto the other one.

"I'm sorry, who are you and what are you doing in my room?" The voice was invasive, and a large slam was heard. Ravi turned to see a boy with lightly tanned skin with gray eyes. He was wearing a white short sleeved collard shirt, and khaki shorts, like the ones in the closet. His suede shoes were dirty and worn. The boy's brown hair came out of his head like tiny spikes on a porcupine. Ravi turned and bowed traditionally, clasping his left hand over his right fist.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Ravi." The boy crossed his arms. "Who are you?"

He scoffed, looking the avatar in the eye. "Tinley Dao." Ravi's eyes widened. "What's your problem?" he asked, tapping his foot.

"Tinley, it's me, your cousin from the Plains village."

"..Hey." Tinley stared at him for a while. "...Sorry about your parents. My dad called me and told me you were coming. I never answered him back."

Ravi sat down on the bed. "He misses you, you know. He told me to tell you."

Tinley sat down beside him. "He can miss me all he wants. My mother says he's dangerous."

"He saved me."

"Good for you." Tinley walked out of the room, slamming the door shut. He seemed to have a bad habit of that, Ravi noted.

* * *

Ravi, now changed into the school uniform clad with a green tie that was provided for him, walked into the school cafeteria for lunch. He followed other students' leads by waiting in line, grabbing a tray, picking out various foods, then paying for it with the student identification card. Now that he had a tray consisting of a sandwich with a side of fire flakes, he was lost. Ravi didn't know where to sit. His cousin wasn't very friendly, and he didn't know anyone else. The avatar walked over to an empty round table by a large window and sat, eating mechanically. The chatter of other students melted into one blur as he focused on a bluejay perched on a branch.

"You're sitting in my seat," a student said. Ravi turned. The person had black curly hair shaved on one side, dark tan skin, and dark blue eyes. They wore a blue bow tie and pants. "Get outta here."

"My apologies.. I'm sorry, I'm new, and-" They cut him off.

"You're the avatar, I know. Now get out of here." Ravi sulked, getting up. "Wait. Just sit, okay? Now stop with the pouting." Ravi smiled. "My name's Osaki."

"Ravi. Avatar-in-training, I guess."

A group of three other kids walked up to the table, sitting down. One had short brown hair and brown eyes, and she was wearing a plaid skirt with a red tie. Another had white hair and a medium skin tone with hazel eyes, wearing a gray bow tie. The last one was pale as a cloud, with light brown hair and flashy green eyes. He was wearing a green tie, matching Ravi.

"I'm Tao," the pale one said.

"Umi," the fire nation girl said.

"And I'm Vaneer," the white-haired boy said with a small smirk.

Ravi smiled at the trio. "I'm Ravi."

The group looked at each other. "We know," said Vaneer.

The bell rang, and the students shuffled out. Ravi pulled out his schedule, and examined it carefully. Osaki glanced over. "Hey. I can take you to your mathematics class. It's across the hall from my History class." Ravi nodded. His new friend led him across the school, to a class. "Here you are," they said with a smirk. The bell rang and they bolted off.

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"Back to class, _Avatar_."

Ravi sulked, realizing he'd been duped. "Aw, man.."

And the legend continues...


End file.
